Black Parade
by Lo0pster
Summary: Song fic and one shot to The Black Parade. Well just a story of Harry and Draco NO SLASH well not meant to be anyway. Kinda sad please take a look at it i wanna know how good or bad, i did on this.


**READ PLEASE!!**

**well this is my first songfic and so you guys no my editing sucks, i know! okay yea please keep in mind SYMBOLISM!!! stuff is represented not shown...does that make sense? okay thanx.**

**also NO IT OS NOT SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Obviously not mine (duh) just Black Parade lyrics by My Chemical Romance (first of you to say its an emo band gets shot! i am aware its an emo band, even though im not)****  
**

* * *

**Draco Malfoy sat in his room staring blankly at the dark sky, downstairs his father was getting ready for the meeting, the first meeting Draco would ever attend.**

_When I was a young boy, _

_My father took me into the city _

_To see a marching band._

**Draco remembered two conversations; one had been a few weeks ago and the last had been just last night. Two conversations both very different to the other. The one between Dumbledore had offered him a choice.**

_He said, _

_"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, _

_The beaten and the damned?"_

**The second conversation was between his father and completely different**

_He said _

_"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?" _

_Because one day I leave you, _

_A phantom to lead you in the summer, _

_To join the black parade."_

**And so Draco sat unsure if he had even made a decision. No he didn't believe he had, however he hadn't chosen, he couldn't and so the same thoughts and memories echoed through his mind, in a haunting chorus oh sound and noise. Really it was so much easier letting his father decide and the assurance of power was tempting and yet indecision wracked him and his thoughts kept repeating.**

_When I was a young boy, _

_My father took me into the city _

_To see a marching band. _

_He said, _

_"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, _

_The beaten and the damned?"_

"**Draco!" Draco started "Come on you really don't want to be late for your first meeting." Draco hurried to grab the black robe hanging over his chair. He wasted precious seconds staring at it, taking in what it would mean and then finally placing it over his shoulders.**

**He quickly walked down the flight of stairs, making sure not to run. As he passed his mother and fathers room he caught a glimpse of his mother.**

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go.

**The first meeting wasn't even the initiation, merely a test. And Draco finally realised that the decision he hadn't made had been the wrong one. **

**Glancing up at his father he saw nothing but blood lust. With a shiver Draco glanced at his second and last chance of hope and maybe redemption; his godfather. Severus, though a mask covered his face, Draco could feel those cold, hard eyes piercing his own seeming to be more anxious than cruel, anxious for him?**

**It was the courage he needed and Draco breathed in before setting aside emotion just like he had been taught and obeying the orders laid out. Even as his mind and innocence were shattered forever. Never to be the same again. **

**The chanting of the other Death Eaters entered his ears and with a enthusiasm he didn't feel he joined in. **

_Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. _

_When you're gone we want you all to know we'll Carry on, _

_We'll carry on. _

**It was hard to believe when the traitors arrived, the damn Order of the Phoenix and the blend of blood-traitors and mud-bloods. However nothing became more real than when the tables suddenly turned and his father first fell, He caught site of two Emerald eyes glancing his way, caught in the midst of a battle. He say the pain the same that radiated in his own.**

_Though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on _

_Carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And in my heart I can't contain it _

_The anthem won't explain it._

**Draco couldn't explain it, he hadn't been given a decision. His father had chosen for him he had gone with it but had seen what the Death Eaters did and he had rejected it! And now the cursed Order of the Phoenix, the ones Draco had been going to turn too had really just been as bad as his father. Hadn't they? **

**Who was he to turn to now? He glanced again at those Emerald eyes the other boy had also seen the two sides of war and had also noticed that in the midst of blood lust both sides other than the colour of robes were near impossible to tell apart. And so they both fled. **

**Draco held a hatred and sadness so great in him, he wasn't sure how he could contain it. His flight home revealed a house of ruin. His Dreams of power and splendour…gone.**

_And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams _

_Your misery and hate will kill us all _

_So paint it black and take it back _

_Let's shout it loud and clear _

_Do you fight it to the end _

_We hear the call to _

_To carry on_

"**Draco?" the voice was whispered tenderly in the darkness and through the pain in his mind Draco just about missed it. The voice however was followed by a firm, comforting hand. Draco looked up red rimmed eyes, sooty face and pale hands clasping dead cold ones. "Mum and Dad? There both..." **

"**I know Draco, I know." **

_We'll carry on _

_Though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And though you're broken and defeated you're weary widow marches_ on

"**Dumbledore says its time you came back to Hogwarts."**

"**But-" **

"**You're just about a full grown man, its time you returned and continued with your life, I shall be there as always. The past needs to remain just that... the past."**

**Draco stared deeply into Severus's eyes "Thankyou" he whispered.**

_And on we carry through the fears _

_Ooh oh ohhhh _

**Draco wasn't going to be the only one back from an extended holiday (which was anything but a holiday). One Harry Potter was also returning his two best friends and precious few others, the only ones remaining faithful and loyal to him. **

**Harry Potter had had the chance to defeat Lord Voldermort but had been unable to "pull the trigger" as many muggle-born's had quoted and what the wizarding world continued to whisper when ever Harry was about.**

**Harry and Draco were both fighting pasts. Pasts that few could help with and no one could understand. The two enemies had more in common than either of them realised. And so almost by fate they met on the Door steps of Hogwarts castle. Words were not spoken, they were not needed and both were tiered of war and fighting to bother with the passing of insults and bickering. **

**With two polite nods in acknowledgement, Draco finally whispered "You ready for this Potter?" **

**Harry smiled tightly "No."**

"**Good that makes two of us…shall we?" And taking courage from each other they both pushed the doors open and stood strong in the countless stares of their peers. **

_Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh _

_Take a look at me cause _

_I could not care at all Do or die _

_You'll never make me _

_Cause the world, will never take my heart _

_You can try, you'll never break me_

**Harry had been the Hero, none not even Ron and Hermione thought him as such...not anymore. Only Draco really could understand, he had been there had seen the wrong both sides had done. Seen when Harry couldn't act the hero, just as Harry had seen when Draco couldn't act the Villain. **

**Both boys however refused to be shunned and continued with dignity both had their fair share of scars, some visible some not, The visible ones shown with out shame…the mental ones carefully hidden from the view of all, only coming visible in the darkest part of night when none where conscious.**

_Want it all, _

_I'm gonna play this part _

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry _

_I'm not ashamed, _

_I'm gonna show my scar_

**But those scars, the ones no one could see or refused to acknowledged. They were eating away in side both of them Harry's screaming for understanding-**

_You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only.. _

_I'm just a man, _

_I'm not a hero _

_Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song _

_Just a man, _

_I'm not a hero _

_I -- don't -- care _

_Carry on _

_We'll carry on_

**Draco although having hidden it well was still suffering from the images and actions of the past. Of the dead who continued to haunt him and taint his soul.**

_Though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And though you're broken and defeated you're weary widow marches on _

**And together surprisingly the boys continued life and grew shortly into men…what many didn't realise was they had been men for a good while now and really anytime they had spent as boys had been short, a dream really, but few would understand that and fewer still would understand why both boys disappeared one day. To follow there own dreams, teary eyed friends would declare. The only trace left of them...memories, regrets, a dead phantom and two lost, heart-broken widows.**

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

We'll carry

We'll carry on

* * *

**See that Sexy button in the bottom left hand corner? yes that sexy one that ses review! cant you see how much it wants to be pressed? go on click it ;) you will be doing your self a favour and hell free invisible brownies may be given to you as well...or chocolate if you very lucky :D  
**


End file.
